


Untouchable

by CarolNikiforov



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolNikiforov/pseuds/CarolNikiforov
Summary: So... This is a story where Yuri is 12 years old and Victor is a... Ghost... Enjoy :)





	1. Chapter 1

Preface

Ever since I had memories, I kept hearing the same thing from the people around me: Katsuki Yuri, you are the unwanted child.

Deep down in my heart, I knew that what they said was true. The reason why I, Katsuki Yuri, came to this world is purely an accident. To be honest, I am the son of my father and his mistress. I was told that my mother died when she gave birth to me. My father’s family is a famous one in the country, so I got to stay in the family but not sent to an orphanage was only because they don’t want to ruin the family’s reputation. However, even if I got to stay in the Katsuki’s family, I had never got anyone’s love. Instead, everyone there hated me and kept telling me that I was the unwanted child.

My brother is the only one who loves me. However, every time when he is trying to be better to me, he would be scolded or even punished. Because of that, I have always tried to keep my distance from him. I don’t want him to get hurt because of me. The only lucky thing is that I have two best friends, Chris and JJ. Every time when I escaped from home, they would let me stay in theirs.

And then, in the summer when I was 12, I met ‘someone’. My life was changed forever.

Chapter 1

“Oh dear, I’m so bored~ Can’t we do something more interesting?” JJ who is sitting beside me said dejectedly, “It’s summer holiday! Why are we staying in the library and studying?”

“Ha! Don’t you forget your ‘good’ result last semester.” Chris laughed at the other side of the table.

“Yep. And your mom asked me to guide you on your homework.” I picked up a notebook and hit softly on JJ’s head, “You better start studying, or else I would have no place to go when I escape home next time.”

“Katsuki Sama~~~ Please~~~ Please forgive me~~~” JJ pretend to be pleading: “Can we just stop here today?”

“NO. WE. CAN’T.” I said seriously, “At least you have to finish this assignment!”

“Just give up already, JJ~” Chris laughed evilly. “Oh, and I have to go home now~ Don’t forget our date tonight~ Muah~” Chris didn’t forget to wink at JJ before he left.

“People will talk!” JJ protested, “Oh right! Yuri you should come with us tonight! Yesterday you were studying in the library and Chris and I went to the forest. Guess what we found? We found an abandon house deep inside the forest! So~ Today we are going back on a little adventure~ Come with us~~~”

“I am not going to do such stupid thing.” I rolled my eyes, “I’d rather spend my time sleeping.”

“Yuri~~~~ Come with us~~~~~” JJ and Chris said at the same time, looking at me with their puppy eyes.

“N~O~ no.”

“Are you afraid of ghosts?” JJ smiled evilly, “What a coward~”

“I… I’m not!” Well… I have to admit I am a little afraid… But I can’t say that. “Fine~ I am going with you guys~ Stop shouting! We are in a library for Christ’s sake.”

“Yeah~~” JJ and Chris cheered together.

And then, we decided that we are meeting in front of the forest at 9.


	2. Chapter 2

Before we knew it, we have already arrived at the front gate of the house. The house was in a Western architectural style and was more spectacular than I imagined. It's like the kind of house that you would see in a fairytale where the rich man lives. Why is there such a house deep inside the forest? And who might the owner be?

"Is that really alright?" Chris pulled the bottom hem of my shirt gently. Apparently he was scared.

"Don't worry!" JJ said excitedly while pushing open the gates: "There's nothing here! Let's sing together and we won't be afraid!"

Oh my God... No...

JJ started singing loudly before I could stop him: "I can rule the world JJ just follow me, I will break the walls now look at me~" JJ's voice echoed in the empty house... Let's hope it won't lead to something strange...

"Oh dear~ Stop that~" Chris pretended to be sick: "If we keep listening to this thing, we would become a ghost ourselves before we actually get to see one."

"Yep..." I nodded silently, knowing that something bad is going to happen~ You know... You can call JJ an idiot... But if you dare commenting about his singing techniques...

"What did you say?!"

There we go~

"It's ~ hurting~ my~ ears~" Chris put on his most innocent face.

And then JJ started chasing Chris around.

"Wait, you guys!" I ran after them: "I thought we should be doing something else?"

"Right!" Chris hide behind my back: "We are on an adventure here! Chasing me around is soooo boring~"

"I'm going to kill you once we get out of here." JJ said angrily.

"Okay, let's just take a look around and leave. We still have to study tomorrow." I sighed. Why can they keep doing such stupid thing? "Don't forget about your grade."

"Haha, JJ you are in trouble ~" Chris looked like he doesn't care at all.

"When have you become my mother?" JJ rolled his eyes: "Let's go to the second floor."

The three of us arrived on the second floor while being really noisy. The second floor and the first floor looked almost the same, there was a long corridor and many different rooms on each side. One of the biggest rooms at the end of the corridor caught our attention.

"Come on, let's go inside and take a look," JJ said in excitement. "Maybe it's a big room for a party or a ball!"

"Oh~~ If you want to dance with me just say it out loud~" Chris winked and pinch JJ'd butt, "Here, take my hand~"

JJ fled away and stood behind me.

"Can you guys stop using me as a shield?" I sighed and pushed the door open: "Go in and take a look! And then we're going home!"

The moment when I opened the door, I was stunned by the sight in front of me. The moonlight shines through a large glass window. And in front of the window, there stands someone with long silver hair... it's so beautiful...

That "human" looks like the most beautiful thing in the world. Even if I could only see his back, I have been deeply attracted by him. I don't know why... but this... I have a familiar feeling about this... But I can't tell where have I seen him before. Unfortunately, I can only see his back, I don't even know if he's a man or a woman. Is he the owner of this house? I was stunned that I even forgot to say: 'Sorry for coming in by ourselves.'

"Hump. It's only a study." JJ said disappointedly.

"There's nothing special about it." Chris said, "Let's go. I'm only sneaking out tonight. I really should get back home now."

Wait... Didn't they see... him?

"I'm sorry, we thought it was an empty house... So we just came in by ourselves!" I think I better apologise first...

The "man" turned around and looked at me in amusement: "You ..."

"Who are you talking to?" Chris said, "There's no one here!"

"Hey!" JJ said, frightened: "Stop joking! You're making me scared!"

Oh My God ... Was it... Am I the only one who can see this?

"I'm not joking!" I protested, "There's obviously someone by the window! There..."

That "human " was gone!

"Okay, let's go ..." said JJ, turning pale.

"Ok..."

We decided that we should stop our adventure and go home. But after I have separated with Chris and JJ, I did not go home. What I just saw ... Was it really just an illusion? But ... that "man" looks so real ... and ... he has some kind of inexplainable attraction for me...

Driven by curiosity, I decided to go back to the house again. Just ... it's a bit frightening to go back by myself... Oh right! Let's bring Makkachin with me! That would be much better! Makkachin is my pet dog. I'm sure I won't be so frightened if he's with me.

I went home quietly and fetch Makkachin, and we went back to the house together.

"I'm sorry to disturb you..." I knocked gently on the door but there was no reply. It seems that really no one's here.

I took a deep breath and walk into the room. Maybe this is really just an ordinary study...

I went to the bookshelves and try to see if there's something interesting. And then...

"So, you came back again?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Gasp." I freaked out when I suddenly heard someone talking behind me. I dropped the candle onto the floor and it burnt out immediately. I thought it would become pitch dark this instant, but to my surprise, it did not. The moonlight shined through the window and the room seemed to lighten up a bit.

"Seriously, do you want to burn my house down?" He frowned as he picked the candleholder back up.

I was fascinated by the sight in front of me... He is so beautiful... His silvery hair is so long that it reaches down his waist. He has the face of a Westerner, but my knowledge about them are limited and I have no idea where he is from. His blue eyes were crystal clear and I seem to lost in them... So beautiful...

"..." I just stood there, speechless.

"Are you going to stand here for the rest of the night?" He smiled gently, "Come and sit down beside me. I promise I won't hurt you."

"Who... Who are you?" My mouth was dry and it took me a lot of effort to talk again. I planned to apologise, but...

"Well... YOU are the one who trespassed into my house right? I thought you are going to apologise. And now you're asking me who I am?" The man is still smiling. How can he be so charming when he's smiling? "But, allow me to introduce myself. I am Duke Victor Nikiforov and the owner of this place. Well, I've finished. I think it's your turn now. You really don't want to take a seat?"

"Yuri... Katsuki Yuri..." I have no idea why, but I just can't resist Duke Victor. I went over to sit down next to him.

"Hmmm?" Duke Victor stared at me from head to toe: "Yuri... You dare to come here on your own... How brave."

"Sorry..." I looked down and apologised again, "I really have no idea it's your house. My friends and I thought it was an abandoned house and we let ourselves in... I'm really sorry..."

"But you came back again... ON YOUR OWN."

I was still looking down at my feet that I can't see the expression on the Duke's face. I guess he must be really angry... What am I going to do?

"Sorry... Sorry..." I guess there's nothing else I could do except keep apologising...

"I say. When are you going to stop apologising? Look at me." Duke Victor lifted my chin up gently: "I didn't even get the chance to see your face clearly."

Oh my God! What is this? I thought this is only something that would happen in Shojo manga! And we are both men! Wait. That's not even the point! I haven't even made it clear if he's a human or a ghost!

"Don't be so nervous. I said I wasn't going to harm you." Duke Victor kept smiling mildly. Looking at him, I am not scared anymore. I started to feel... warmth in my heart...

"I won't blame you." Duke Victor continued, "I haven't talk to anyone in ages. So I guess it's not bad that you're now here."

I looked into Duke Victor's eyes and I had a lot of questions on my mind. But it's probably a bad idea to ask them... 

"Well, it seems you are curious about me. Ask anyway." Duke Victor said as if he could read my mind.

"Er..." He... said so... So maybe I could ask? "This might be a little bit embarrassing... but... are you..." No... I just can't say it out loud.

"No." Victor spoke my mind again, "If you want to ask if I'm a human, I can tell you I'm certain. I am not. Well... I am actually~ a~ ghost~" 

I just knew it... But I'm still a little bit shocked when I heard the truth.

"Scared?" Duke Victor looked a bit lonely, "It's ok if you want to leave... I am here alone for a long time... I guess I should have get used to it already..."

"No... Not like this..." I knew I should leave now, but I just can't walk away from him... He looked so lonely... "I understand how you feel... Ever since I was born, I have been an unwanted child. My family hates me and it feels so bad... I really understand how you feel!"

"Yuri..." Duke Victor smiled again, "Then... Can you stay here with me for a while? Just... A while... Stay here... Don't leave me..."

"I won't..." I smiled too. After I started to be more relaxed, maybe it's because I wanted to comfort this man in front of me, before I knew it, I have already reached out to take his hands. But it passed right through.

"Oh! Duke Victor, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to..." Yuri what are you doing! 

"Do you know how cute you are when you are apologising? And you blushed too." Duke Victor grinned. I don't know if it's my illusion or not... I think his mouth had turned into a heart shape... "And, Yuri, we are friends now! Stop calling me Duke. Just call me Victor!"

"Yes... Du... No... Victor..."

And then, I suddenly became 'friends' with Victor. And that's how our story begins.

(Someone asked me a really good question and I thought I should answer it here


	4. Chapter 4

For the rest of the night, Victor had asked me a lot of questions about myself, and I answered each of them patiently. However, each time when I try to ask Victor about his past, he started avoiding my questions.

Despite of that, I had a really good time talking with Victor. At home, no one would really talk with me. And while I am with Chris and JJ... Well, we only talk about nonsense for most of the time...

"The dawn is breaking..." Victor said sadly, " You better go, Yuri..."

Why? I thought we had a great time together? Why did he ask me to leave all of a sudden? Did I say something wrong?

"I can stay here as long as Victor wants me to!" I looked into Victor's eyes. I just can't leave him alone... Victor is older and obviously more mature than me... But I have a feeling that I really want to protect him, like he is the most precious thing on earth.

"You really should leave now..." Victor smiled bitterly: "Don't come back again... This is the best for both of us..."

"Victor... I..."

"You have to go back before the sun rises." Victor said firmly: "It's really great knowing you... Goodbye... Yuri..."

"What if I insist?" I must do something.

"Sorry... Yuri..."

"Wai... wait!" My body is suddenly out of control. No matter how hard I tried to stay, I started walking slowly towards the door. And at last, I finally walked out of the door while Makkachin 'flies' out at the same time.

"Victor! Victor!" I shouted loudly outside of the door but I didn't get any reply. When I tried to turn the door knob, I found it's locked. Victor... Did he really hate me that much?

Now that Victor was so firm about this, I guess I better leave now... As a matter of fact, I think I don't have any reason to stay here anymore... He said we were friends... but we've just known each other for one night... My heart start aching all of a sudden... What is this strange feeling?

I fell asleep immediately when I got home. I had a really weird dream. In my dream, I was chasing someone. I can't see the face of the man I'm chasing, but somehow I believe he's Victor. Because, the man in my dream also had that beautiful long silvery hair.

"Yuri~~~~~~~~~" Who is calling me? No~ I still want to sleep for a while~

"Yuri~~~~~~~~~" Ugh. Quit it.

I opened the window sleepily and immediately found the source of the noice: Yep. It's JJ and Chris. Oh right! I promised that I'm going to study with them today!

"I'm coming. Wait here." I sighed as I grabbed some cloths off the floor.

"Yuri, you look really tired... Didn't you sleep well last night?" JJ said worriedly.

"Yeah. I remembered I have something to do last night when I got home... So I stayed up late..." I don't really feel like talking about what happened last night. If I told them, they would probably think I'm crazy...

"Hey... Let me ask you something..." I asked carefully: "Do you guys happen to know a Duke named Victor Nikiforov?"

"What so you think?" JJ rolled his eyes: "No one had ever broke my record for failing in history tests."

"Yeah..." I've definitely asked the wrong guy.

"I know."

"Don't just talk behind me suddenly! You scared me!" I protested. The one who was speaking is our classmate Georgi. He had a bad habit of appearing behind people's back like a ghost .

"So do you want to know it or not?" Georgi said dramatically: "I. Am your only hope~"

"Just say it." I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, ok, what's the hurry? Wait, I thought there's a book about him in the library, he's quite famous actually, let me get that for you." Georgi left as he finished the sentence.

"Who is this Duke? Why does Yuri want to know things about him?" Chris asked curiously.

"We... About that..." As I was struggling to answer the question, Georgi appeared again.

"Here you go." Georgi tossed me a think and dusty book. "This is a book about the Nikiforov family."

"Thanks~" That's great! I think I can know more about Victor after reading this book when he refused to tell me anything about his past. "I better go now. JJ you remember to work harder!"

"Hey..." I ignored JJ who is crying for help and left the library with the book I just borrowed.

Victor... I will go back tonight... No matter what. I will not let you be alone anymore. Wait for me.


	5. Chapter 5

I can't wait to start reading the moment I arrived home. Looking at the table of contents, I immediately located the chapter I need.

The Brief History of the Nikiforov Family: Chapter 11~ The secret behind the death of Duke Victor Nikiforov 

{Secret of His Death}

Victor Nikiforov is the beloved son of Duke Edward Nikiforov and his wife. He died young at the age of 27 and the reason behind his death had been a mystery. Not until many years later, his father finally revealed the truth at his death bed. Rumours had said that he was doing so to repent for not accepting his son's choice.

{Secret Lover}

Before discussing about Duke Victor's death, we have to know about this important man who is Duke Victor's secret lover: Benjamin Thompson. Looking at the name, you should already realise that our duke's secret lover is a 'he'. And his father had always considered Victor who is homosexual to be a shame for the family. And to prevent them from further seeing each other, both of the families have made an agreement: That is, they have to marry another women as soon as possible.

{Death}

After knowing their families' agreement, Victor decided to elope with his lover. At last, they have settled down in a house deep down inside the forest. However, their happy time together was short. Benjamin, who was weak in the first place fell ill. And he passed away not long after that. Desperate, Victor wrote a letter to his father and committed suicide.

 

Dear father,  
These are my last words to you as I have decided to end my life upon Benjamin's death. I know I'm not the best son you can ask for and I have disappointed you in many ways. However, I will never regret of decision of running away with the love of my life. I am not asking you to forgive me. I just want to thank you for what you did for me all these years.

Farewell,  
Victor Nikiforov  
28, July, 1803

╰(*'♡'*)╯╰(*'♡'*)╯╰(*'♡'*)╯

So that's what Victor had been hiding from me. I guess I understand why did he want to keep it to himself... it's just too sad... You must be really lonely all these years... Victor...  
But I promise you. From now on, let me stay beside you as a friend.


	6. Chapter 6

That night, I went back to the house deep inside the forest with my heart pounding. While I was wondering if Victor would let me in again, I found that the door is not locked. Well, then... I guess I will just go right in...

"Victor..." I called Victor's name softly, but I didn't get any response. Maybe he's not here? Though I really doubt that... Maybe I should walk around a little bit and see if he's here.

I walked slowly around the house and finally heard some music coming from a closed room. So I guess Victor is here? I gently pushed opened the door and as expected, Victor was sitting in the room with his back facing the door. He didn't notice that I had come in and was still deep in his thoughts. 

Sento una voce che piange lontano  
Anche tu, sei stato forse abbandonato?

The vinyl record was turning slowing on the record player and it was playing a beautiful yet sad melody. I have no idea what is the meaning of the lyric, but to no reason, I kind of want to cry while listening to this song. 

"Victor?" I called softly.

 

"Yuri!" Victor turned around with surprise, but I could still see the track of his tears, "Why do you come back again?"

"Because..." I lowered my head, "I was thinking about Victor... And you're here... All alone..."

 

"Silly boy..." Victor smiled and reached out his hands, "Come over here..."

 

I have completely forgotten the fact that I can't touch Victor and yes, my hand passed through his again. 

"Sor... Sorry..."

"Why are you apologizing? I am the one who reaches out." Victor was still smiling, but I know deep down inside he must be really painful, "Since you are here, can I ask for a request?"

 

"Su... Sure..." Well, since he asked...

"Then... Yuri... Can you dance with me?"

Dance? Oh no! I have no idea how to dance... And I can't even touch Victor... Is that really possible?

 

"But... But I don't know how to dance... And... I can't even tough you..." I bite my lips nervously. 

"Don't worry about that." Victor reached out to me once again. Suddenly, I feel that I have lost control to my body again and start making the dance moves that I have not known before. Even though Victor and I had no body contact at all, we still danced perfectly, like we've been practiced for a long time already. Victor looked really beautiful and my hearts started beating quickly. Oh no... Am I... In love with Victor? But... Deep down in my heart, I know that Victor still can't forget the lover from his past... I guess he would never love me back... And I can't forget the fact that he is a ghost... Someone in front me... But I can never touch him...

Stammi vicino, non te ne...ne...ne...

"Oh... Sorry about that..." Victor said, "This is an old record and it was a bit scratched... It is stuck in the same place over and over again... Yuri... Thank you for finishing this dance with me."

 

"The melody of this song is really beautiful... Can you tell me what does it mean?"  I asked quietly. I guess Victor must have danced with his lover back then... My heart started aching again...

 

"Stay by my side and never leave."

What? Did Victor just say he wanted me to stay here?

"It's the name of the song." Victor smiled bitterly and said after a moment. I could see the sadness in his eyes, "It's such a beautiful song..."

"Victor..." I really want to hug Victor... But... "If Victor wants, I can stay here forever. Until Victor grew sick of me, I can stay here forever..." I said without thinking and I soon realized how stupid that sounded. 

 

"Yuri you blushed, how cute." Victor smiled gently, "Yuri, you are still young. You probably still don't understand what love means... Maybe you'll know when you grew up."

 

"No... No... It's not like that..." I denied quickly. I admit that I have some kind of feeling for Victor... But if I say it now, there are chances that we can't even be friends...  "I... Can I stay by your side as a friend? No... Victor... I know that sounded selfish... But can you stay by my side? I have always felt alone and I am the unwanted child in my family... So, Victor, please, can you... stay with me?"

"Yuri..." Victor hesitated, but he nodded gently at last, "I can do that. But don't forget the fact that I am a ghost, so I can only appear at night. Feel free to come by at night."

"Really? That's great! Thank you Victor!" I was too happy and I wanted to hug Victor so much... And yes... I went right through him... And hit on the wall... On my God... That hurts... A lot. Yuri, seriously, when will you remember Victor is a ghost?

"Are you alright?" Victor said worriedly, "That looks painful..."

 

"Haha, I am all right~" I said embarrassedly. Wanting to hug Victor is embarrassing enough, let alone hitting on a wall... I really want to dig a hole and hide myself right now... "See, I am really clumsy... I am counting on you to take care of me now..."

"Yuri you are really cute~ Wonderful~~" Victor's mouth turned into a heart shape again.

And just like that, I started my life of visiting Victor every day.


	7. Chapter 7

Time flies. Summer was over and I have to go back to school again.

"Yuri, you always look so tired lately... and your grades have dropped too..." JJ said worriedly, "Are you alright? Are you sick?"

"I'm fine..." I am still hesitating about whether I should tell JJ and Chris about the truth... Well, they are my best friend... Let alone whether they believe that there are ghosts in this world... If I tell them that I fell in love with a ghost... And a male one... No, it is definitely a bad idea... But who can I talk to apart from them?

"'You should go home and get some sleep after school." Chris said as if he understood something, "It's a not a good habit to skip sleeping at night~"

"Yeah, maybe you're right." After hearing what Chris had said, I started becoming more sleepy... I guess I really should get some sleep... Or else I won't be able to stay awake to meet Victor tonight... At the same time, the bell finally rings, "I better leave now. See you guys tomorrow."

I went straight home and fell asleep. When I woke up again, it's already late at night. I know that it's a bad idea to stay awake and go see Victor every night... But Victor is a ghost that would only appear at night... And when I'm beside him, I don't really want to go to sleep... I only want to treasure every second that we spend together. 

When I'm just about to go out as usual, I was stopped by my brother Phichit.

"Are you going out again tonight?"

"This is really none of your business." I said coldly. I really don't want to have any forms of contact with Phichit... I don't want him to be blamed by the adults for that... And he is the only one is this family who treats me well.

"Yuri..." Phichit said hesitantly. 

"Please. You are blocking my way."

"Alright..." Phichit sighed. "Yuri, you have to remember that no matter what happened, I would always stand by you... If you are unhappy, you have to come and talk with me."

I left without saying a word. Sorry, Phichit... But you don't have to worry about me... I have Victor now and I am really happy.

After I left home, I went straight into the forest. I had a strange feeling that someone was following me. However, each time when I turn around, I didn't see anyone there.

The same thing kept happening for a few days. And finally, I have discovered that JJ and Chris had been following me.

"Come out guys, I know you're here." Well, since they're here, maybe it's time for me to tell them the truth.

JJ and Chris appeared slowly from behind a tree, "About that... I know we shouldn't be doing this. But we're just too worried about you." Chris said embarrassedly.

"Yeah... Since the night we went out together, you became really strange~" JJ continued, "Why do you keep going back to that house? Are you trying to escape from home? You can always come to my place! Don't come back to this spooky place again..."

"I guess I should tell you guys the truth..." I sighed, "Don't be scared..."

I started telling them what happened between me and Victor. But I decided to keep the part of falling in love with Victor to myself.

"You. Are. Crazy." JJ said unbelievably, "This can't be true! Right, Chris?"

"Yeah." Chris agreed, "We kinda peeked into the house this few days but we didn't see this Victor you are talking about... The truth is... We only see you talking to yourself..."  
Does that mean I am the only one who can see Victor?

"You better go back now..." I said quietly, "It's ok if you don't believe me... Even if I'm the only one who can see Victor, he really does exist." I turned away from Chris and JJ and started walking towards Victor's house.

"Yuri?" I was still thinking about Chris and JJ and I didn't even hear Victor was calling me. "Yuri!"

"Oh... I'm sorry... What were you talking about?" I said embarrassedly.

"I say, Yuri... I feel that your mind is somewhere else..." Victor said worriedly, "Is there something bothering you?"

"That's what happened..." I guess it wouldn't hurt if I tell Victor so I told him about what happened. "But why am I the only one who can see you?"

"I am not sure about that..." Victor said. But from the flickering in his eyes, I could tell that he was lying... I guess I better keep that to myself... There must be a reason if Victor doesn't want to tell me... "Yeah... Yuri, I suddenly realised I haven't really shown you around the house. Would you like a house tour with me?"

He changed the topic... Now I'm even more sure that he was lying. "Sure!" I pretended to be excited, "Lets go~"

Victor showed me around the house for the next hour. There's nothing really special about here, most of the rooms are prepared for the guests to stay overnight. The only thing special is Victor's study, the room I danced with Victor and a kitchen which was really dusty.

"This is the last room..." Victor said in front of a door on the first floor and he suddenly looked sad, "It's the backyard of this house. You can go inside if you're interested... I am staying inside..."

"Why? Can't you go outside?" I asked curiously and didn't realise that I have asked something I should have never ask, "I thought the backyard is a part of the house?"

"I can go outside... Just... I don't want to..." Victor turned his head away. Even though he tried really hard to hide his feelings, I could see that he is missing his lover from the past, "I had some bad memories about here..."

"Sorry..." I said softly.

"You didn't say anything wrong... I am only being a coward here... After all these years... I still couldn't forget what happened in the past..." Victor smiled sadly, "How ironic... I tried to escape by killing myself... But now I'm stuck here..."

"You really missed him, did you?" I tried to stop myself from crying but I failed. It's really painful to see Victor like this... He still hasn't move on, and it also means that he would never love me back... Even I know that from the beginning, I am still hoping that a miracle would happen... What an idiot...

"Yuri..." Victor cried too, "Don't cry because of me... I'm not worth it..."

"That's not true!" I cried even harder, "But... But... I really don't want to see you like this, and there's nothing I can do!"

"Yuri... What a cute little piggie~" Victor stopped crying and started smiling gently, "Its really lucky that you have came into my life... I am not alone now. Before I met you, every day of my life was filled with sadness. I have always asked myself why am I stuck here. It's you, who filled in this house with lifelines again, and you made me feel alive again. Thank you, Yuri."

"You're not even alive." I bursted into laughter.

"How dare you laugh at me!" Victor pretended to be angry, "I am really serious about that! I am not talking to you again."

"Sorry~~" I apologised. "If that's what you want, I will stay here forever."

"Thank you, Yuri..."

╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯

I have to admit that I'm a bit concerned about what is behind that door. And one day, I finally decided that I am going to the house before the night falls.

I guess, it must have been a really beautiful garden. But now, it became really messy as no one had been taking care of it. Under a big Sakura tree, is the grave of Victor and his lover. 

'In Loving Memory of Duke Victor Nikiforov & Benjamin Thompson' was written on the tombstone along with a poem : Do Not Stand at My Grave and Weep (by Elizabeth Frye." The only thing is, Victor could never do that... He still misses his liver every day.

There was a hipster pond in the middle of the garden. It's a shame that there are a lot of fallen leafs on it... I guess it must be really pretty back then...

Oh no, it's getting dark... I should get back into the house... If Victor sees me here, it might remind him of his sadness again...


	8. Chapter 8

Ever since that night, I had not stepped foot in the backyard again. There are only the memory of Victor and his lover in the backyard… There’s no point for me to stay there… It would only make me feel sad…

I gave up the thought to confess to Victor again. I knew that I could never compete with the man in Victor’s memory. I am contented as long as I can stay by Victor’s side. 

Time goes by really quickly, and I am turning 18 today. Victor and I became really great friends that would talk about everything and anything… Still friend… After all these years, I realized that I am deeply in love with Victor… Hopelessly in love… But Victor had never said to me he loves me back… It was all my wishful thinking after all…

As I am officially turning into an adult, my family finally decided to kick me out, despite Phichit had been protesting really hard about that. They told the others that they want me to become more independent. I have to find a job and rent a house outside. I did get a job in the end… But the rent in the market was really high and I could not afford it. Luckily, I could still stay in Victor’s house. I planned to ask Victor about that tonight. I guess he won’t say no, right?

 

“Victor? I’m here, where are you?” That’s weird… Victor was not in the study today… Usually he would be there when I arrived…

I continued to walk around the house and search for Victor, but I didn’t find him… The only place I hadn’t searched… The backyard…

I walked to the door that would lead me to the backyard, and I found the door was half opened… Is Victor in there? I thought he said he didn’t want to go in there again?

I gently pushed opened the door and walked into the backyard. It still looked the same… The only difference is that as now it’s December, all the leafs had fallen and the place was colder than ever. 

 

“Yuri? You’re here? Come. “ I suddenly heard Victor’s voice behind me. After I turned around, I saw that Victor was wearing ice-skating shoes and was standing on the lake… He had never told me that he knew how to skate.

“Victor? Why… Why are you here?” I asked in surprise.

“Well, it’s my house, so I guess it’s not that strange that I’m here.” Victor laughed, “And Yuri, can you come and skate with me? Look, I’ve prepared your skating shoes too.”

“…” Did something good happen to Victor tonight? He looked really happy… And talking of ice-skating… I knew nothing about it… And I had a feeling that it’s kind of dangerous…

“Don’t be afraid, Yuri, I will teach you how to do it.” Victor smiled and reached out his hands to me, “Shall we skate?” And he didn’t even wait for my response, my body started moving by itself again… Victor still hadn’t changed a bit after all these years… But… I don’t mind…  
While we were skating together, a song suddenly started echoing in my mind. 

Whenever I see you, stars in your eyes,  
Brighten up the sky for me.  
We're dancing in the moonlight,  
Tonight you will belong... to me  
Only you...  
(Serenade for Two)

“You mean the world to me... Victor...” I said softly.

“Shh… Yuri…” Victor putted his finger on my lips. “Don’t talk… Let us remember this moment forever…” 

“Yes…” My face must be really red now… Yuri you idiot… Why would you even say that? Haven’t you decided long ago that you would hide your feelings for Victor deep down inside your heart?

Victor and I did many beautiful moves on the ice and none of us had ever spoken a word… How I wish this moment could last forever…

“Thank you, Yuri… I feel really happy…” Victor led me back on to the side of the pond. 

What… What did he just say?

“Victor… I…” Oh no, my heart s beating really fast…

“Yuri… Listen to me first…” Victor looked into my eyes I said, “There was one thing that I was not completely honest with you… Remember back then when you asked me why are you the only one who could saw me? Sorry, I lied… The reason why you can see me, is because we had some kind of connections in our past life… If you want to see a ghost, you must know him in your past life… From the moment I saw you, I have already knew that… He had came back to me again… You two are really alike… Even when you blushed… I am really happy about that, but I told myself… I must let go of you… I can’t you get hurt because of me again… That is the reason why I insisted to keep you away from the house in the first place… And yet… I didn’t want to let you go at last… And I have you to stayed by my side for such a long time… I had been really selfish… But now… Yuri, though I am really sorry… You have to leave now… From tomorrow onwards, just forget about me… And don’t ever come back here again…”

“Vic… Victor… What are you talking about? No… No, Victor, please don’t kick me out…” My tears started falling, “Didn’t you say we were lovers in the past life? Why can’t I stay here by your side? I don’t care if you’re a human or a ghost… All I want… I just want to stay here by your side… I love you… Even I can never touch you… I… I…”

“Yuri… Do you know? The life of a ‘ghost’ is actually limited… After I killed myself, as a punishment, I was stuck here as a ghost. I knew that sooner or later I would disappear… And then there was one day, a Death came and found me. He told me, that not long afterwards, I would meet a boy who can see me… The only thing I have to do, is to give him the boy’s soul the moment when he turned 18, I would able to get on with a next life… I said no at that very moment, but Death told me that I don’t have a choice. He would come back when the midnight when the boy turned 18. If you stay here with me… He would take you away… So, please… Yuri, leave now. Before it’s too late. Yuri, do you know? From the first time I saw you, I have already fallen in love with you… But I never dared to confess my feelings, as I knew that if you fell in love with me too, you would never leave me… I’m sorry… I really don’t want the man I love to get hurt again… Yuri… Leave now… Forget about me, forget about everything that happened here…”

“Victor you idiot! Did you really think that I wouldn’t fall in love with you just because you didn’t confess with me? Don’t you know, all these years, how many times did I want to tell you that I love you? But I can’t even hold your hands… You are here in front of me, but I can never touch you, do you know how painful that is? I thought you still couldn’t forget the lover from your past, and you will never accept me… Do you know how painful that is? If you knew that all along… You should have told me. Even if it’s only a few years, if we could be together as lovers… I’m contented with it… But you...” I cried even harder. “I’m not leaving. No!”

“Yuri…” Victor said painfully, “Don’t force me…”

“How dare you!” I screamed like crazy, “I would do all I can to come back inside even if you kicked me out! For you, death is like nothing. I rather sacrifice myself for you than living the rest of my life without you. After all these you, you have already become the whole part of my life! Without you, I can’t even live anymore! How dare you say that, Victor. If you disappeared, you would not be painful anymore! But what about me! The one who was left behind is the most painful! I have to bear our memories together and live the rest of my life without you! Do you know how painful it is?”

“Yuri… Sorry… I didn’t know your love for me had already turned this deep… This is all my fault… Id I insisted to kick you out in the first place… This won’t happen…” Victor cried too.

“You did nothing wrong…” I calmed again and said firmly, “What’s wrong for falling in love with a person? I have already decided, I would never leave no matter what happened. I would never let you be alone again. See, there’s still some time before midnight… Though it’s a little bit short… but since you confessed with me, let us spend our last moments together as lovers…”

Victor and I did not say anything else… We were just sitting there, waiting in silence for the Death to come.


	9. Chapter 9

The clock finally stroked twelve. What is our destiny going to be?

“Yuri... Are you ready for this?” Victor took my hand gently. Even though we can’t touch each other, I am calmer now. To be honest, I am not really afraid of dying. I have always thought, if I suddenly fell dead one day, will anyone be sad about that? Maybe only Phichit, JJ and Chris, I guess...

“Yes...” I lowered my head. I can’t look at Victor now, as I know I would cry if I did. “As long as it’s for Victor, I’m not scared. Victor, I love you.”

“Me t...”

“Oh ~~ I am sooooo sorry ~~~~~ I am a bit late ~~~”

Victor was cut off before he could finish the sentence. Well... I kind of imagine that it would be cooler when the Death made his enterence... And how he said that... Wait... Wait! This voice!!!

I looked up immediately, and found the man standing in front of me! Is! Chris!!!!!! It’s CHRIS wearing a black rope and holding a Death Scythe!

“Vi... Victor... Am I dreaming... He... He... Ch... Chr...” I stammered... Oh dear... I must have been too tired that I am starting to see illusions. Yep, that must be it. Yep...

“Um...” Victor looked surprised too. “Have you... Met?!”

Met?! We were like best friends! What exactly is happening here!!!!

“......” I am speechless right now. Actually, I think it’s a miracle that I have not fainted yet...

“Hey~” Chris winked at me... Oh... This really is Chris... “Don’t be like this~ I am only staying by your side to make sure that Victor and you will meet each other~ I~ Am~ Death~ My dear~ And you really did fell in love with him~~~ Oh~~ How sweet~~ I am starting to think maybe I should not tear you apart~”

“Then don’t...” I don’t know if I should laugh or cry. Aren’t you going to take my soul? But this really is Chris’s style...

“Don’t stop me~ I have not even finished~ I am starting to be jealous to see how sweet you are. Listen to me, you guys~ The one at my home would only...” Chris had no intentions of stopping, while Victor and I sat there speechlessly... This is not what I imagined about ‘Waiting for the Death to come and sacrifices myself for Victor’ at all...

“Sweetie, what are you talking about?” Another familiar voice appeared... I am going to faint...

“JJ? Why are you here?” Chris said with a surprised look on his face, “Hey! What... What did you just call me?!”

When exactly did they became a couple?!

“Sweet~ ie~~~” JJ walked beside Chris and blew softly into his ears.

“Hey~ Don’t be like this~~” Chris suddenly became just like a little teenage girl. “I have a boyfriend!”

“Oh, so you do remember that~” JJ laughed evilly, “You really knew nothing, did you...” 

Suddenly, JJ was surrounded by some dark smokes. And after a few seconds, JJ disappeared while a man with brown hair appeared.

“Jo… Joseph!!!” (Writer: I’m talking about the mystery guy beside Chris in the anime~) Chris looked really scared when he saw the ‘man’ appearing. “You... You... You...”

“Ha ha~ Did you miss me, my~ darling~”

What exactly is happening now...

“I... I... I can explain...” Can the death lost his dignity like that?

“Say, what have you done?” Joseph started moving closer and closer toward Chris. “How bold are you~ Randomly telling others to give you their souls, and being so handsy with JJ all these years~ Luckily, it’s only me~ Say, how should I punish you? My little kitty cat~”

What?! So this whole thing was just a prank? 

“You better explain this to us!” I said angrily.

“So... Sorry!” Chris kneeled down and started begging for mercy.

“......” Victor and I were speechless.

“I am so sorry about what happened.” Joseph bowed to us, “I haven’t introduced myself yet. My name is Joseph, Chris’ lover and boss. Chris liked to act foolishly but I never had any evidence to catch him, so this time I decided to let him do it and find some evidence. I’m really sorry for any inconvenience caused to both of you.”

“How dare you got us into this? Do you know how desperate we were?” Victor exploded, “Just because of what he did, I have always tried to kick Yuri away, and I didn’t even dare to confess to him. Do you know how painful that is, and how many ears have I cried? Come here, I promise I won’t kill you!”

So that’s what Victor looks like when he is angry...

“So, to make it up to both of you, I am going to give you a wish.” Joseph said politely and bowed to us again, “Please. Say anything you want.”

“I want you to kill me!” I said without thinking. 

“Yuri are you crazy? What are you talking about!” Victor looked at me unbelievably. 

“Victor... Do you know? All these years I had been staying by your side and I can’t even touch you. That is just too painful... If I become a ghost like you, I will be able to touch you, and I can stay by your side forever, isn’t that the best?”

“But... But...” Victor tried to protest but I ignored him.

“Do it now!” 

“... Fine. I will kill you. And I promise that the two of you can stay here forever.” Joseph ignored Victor too, “Give me the Scythe.”

“Yes... Yes...” Chris still looked really frightened. 

“So, let’s start now.”

“Yuri...” Victor’s voice had turned into background noise already.

Joseph started saying something that I don’t understand, and at last he killed me with the Scythe. I closed my eyes. Victor, this is amazing... We can be together forever.

“So, out job is done here.”

I opened my eyes and saw that Joseph was bowing to us again, and he pulled JJ’s ears and said, “What do you think I should do to you when we got home?”

“Yuri, why are you doing this?” Victor rushed over and hugged me really tight. Am I dreaming? I have imagined many times that I can hug Victor tight in my arms... It’s finally coming true.

“I can finally touch you now~” I smiled sweetly. 

“Yuri you cute little idiot!” Victor hugged me even tighter.

“I will do anything for you.” I smiled even sweeter. 

“I don’t care anymore!” Victor pushed me away a little bit and kissed me deeply. We are not willing to part before we are out of breath.

“Yuri, I love you.”

“Victor, I love you too.”

~ Fin

Afterwards

“Hey, Victor...”

“Yes?”

“Did a ghost really need to breathe?”

“I guess not? Since we’re dead already, I guess we don’t need to do that. What’s the matter?”

“Why don’t we do a little experiment? Let’s see how long can we stop breathing.”

“But how?” Victor said curiously.

“Like this.” Without saying anything else, I kissed Victor deeply on his lips. 

“Um... Ah...”

Well… The result? Yes, we don’t need to breathe.


End file.
